Alice and Jayden In Wonderland
by twilight3341
Summary: Alice has married George Wilson and is now Alice Wilson. But who is the little boy with jet black hair and brown eyes? and what about wonderland and the Hatter? what will he think when he see alice again married? More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here that other and Alice In Wonderland story I told you all i would be working on that is if you have read my other story it was like it was happening in slow motion if you have not don't fear they stories are not much alike except for the characters (except for Jayden he is mine and George they came from my own imagination and not Tim Burton's) and the fact that they are based off the same amazing movie. Okay here it goes I DO NOT OWN Alice In Wonderland or the characters just this idea and plot and of course Jayden. SO this first chapter is Jayden-less but i hope to have him in either chapter 2 or chapter 3. Leave Reviews and don't be afraid to say that it sucks if that is what you really thought about it. Summary: Alice has married George Wilson and is now alice wilson. But who is the little boy with jet black hair like and brown eyes ? and what about wonderland and the hatter? what will he think when he see alice again married? if he ever see Alice again? after she is married will she keep her promise of coming back or did she forget Underland and the hatter again? **

The sun sparkled over the sky as the young girl prepared herself. She heard the door open slowly, she turned to see her mother a middle age woman with soft brown hair and baby blue eyes much like Alice's eyes. But Alice had Blonde messy curly long hair and was much paler than her mom and her eyes were more brightly lit than her mother's eyes. Alice looked at Helen Kingsley the woman she called mom.

"Are you ready dear?" Helen asked her daughter holding her hand out to Alice. Alice took her hand.

"Yes mother" she replied smiling warmly towards her mother and with that Helen and Alice rushed to a horse drawn carriage. Alice smoothed down her dress as she sat down in the carriage. Her mother quickly told the driver their destination and climbed in and sat down across from Alice and they were off Alice could hear the horses hooves go clackedy clackedy as they loudly hit the ground. Five minutes later they arrived at Lord Wilson's estate Alice had not been aware that they were coming here. "Mother?" Alice asked hoping and silently praying that this wouldn't be another engagement party, Alice knew that the Wilson's had a son named George that had been courting her. Alice did love George but more as a brother or an uncle since he was a couple years older than her. Her mother just smiled and pulled her along well it surely was a party Alice could see that as her mother dragged her towards lady and lord Wilson.

"Good morning Alice and Helen" Lord Wilson greeted them Lady Wilson simply smiled and curtsied. "George has been waiting for you to come so he may dance with you. Alice curtsied and walked off to find George. She was looking for him when all of a sudden she felt someone grab her arm from behind and dragged her away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Alice in wonderland. Anyways this chapter is way longer then the first chapter but is still Jayden-less sorry but I will be introducing him in the next chapter promise:). **

Alice was dragged behind Lady and Lord's Wilson guesthouse she looked to see who had grabbed her. "George!" she exclaimed, "You gave me quite a fright there George" Alice said laughing.

"Alice this is no laughing matter!" shouted George Alice stopped laughing as she heard the urgent tone in his voice. "Okay so I don't know if you figured this out yet Alice but this an engagement party and guess who is getting proposed to?" George continued. Alice throat went dry she knew what he meant. "Okay so here the deal Alice I know you don't love me like that am I right?" George questioned looking her straight in the eyes.

"Your right I don't love you like that George, I'm sorry you're a fine young man but I could never love you like that." Alice drew in her breath waiting for his response she tried to be as nice as she could she hoped he understood.

"Well I don't know if you know this or not but I don't love you that way either and I never could.

Alice let her breathed go and sighed in relief "Thank god!" she exclaimed looking up at the sky.

"But" George continued oh no not a but Alice thought. "But we are both tired of our parents trying to set us up with people and trying to force us into marriage right?"

"Right again" Alice said wondering where he was going with this conversation.

"Well what I'm trying to say is I think you should accept my marriage proposal but just for show. Alice thought about it seemed like a decent idea then she would no longer have to deal with suitors or hear her mother nag her about getting married. Alice smiled her eyes lighting up. "Good so you agree" asked George seeing the smile and the light in her eyes. George then explained what was going to happen they would act like they were in love in front of Alice's mother and in front of lord and lady Wilson they would get married and have a beautiful wedding and for there honeymoon they would go far away from their parents. Alice liked the idea of it after all it was for show, and she didn't have to deal with any more suitors plus it would please her mother that Alice would finally get married and she was sure that Margaret would also be pleased.

**The day of the wedding**

The sun sparkled once again in the sky the sun had a tendency to sparkle especially at weddings it was as though the sun was delighted to see couples happily in love getting married. Unfortunately what the sun didn't know was today was the wedding of Alice Kingsley and George Wilson who were happy but not happily in love they were both just happy of no longer having to deal with there parents forcing suitors on to them but what the sun doesn't know wont hurt it right? So the sun will keep sparkling up in the sky. Alice was in a little room sitting down in front of a mirror while her mother made sure she was wearing her corset and that it was properly laced. "Imagine not wearing a corset on your wedding day Alice really!" Helen said referring to Alice plan to wear her wedding dress without a dreadful corset or stockings, but Helen was not so ignorant she knew her daughter very well to know she would try something like this even on the most important day of her life! In Helen's opinion in Alice's opinion the most important day of her life was the day her mother and Margaret had gone out of town and Alice had been able to dress how she liked, eat whatever she like and dress in men clothing it was the day Alice had figured out just how bad it was to wear a corset and stockings she knew it was bad before but after wearing men's clothing for a whole day she hated them even more. Helen had just finished lacing up Alice's corset and was now searching for the stockings Alice sighed as she watched her mother dig out the stockings from there hiding spot "Alice really its your wedding day you must be dressed properly what will George think if you went out there with no corset and no stockings, he think it was improper that what he would think!" Helen nagged and nagged Alice knew she had good intentions so she cooperated with her mother and willingly put on the stockings much to her dismay. Alice stared at herself in the mirror she had a beautiful wedding dress on and her blonde hair was done in a beautiful hair due Alice thought she looked beautiful thought she didn't like that. Helen had tears in her eyes as George's father walked her down the aisle. Alice saw George in a tuxedo she smiled at him and he winked as if saying let do this. After saying the vows came the kiss of course it wasn't a real kiss George pretend to kiss Alice and some how it worked. Alice had to admit it was a beautiful wedding and reception. After the reception George and Alice ran to a carriage Alice waved out the window of the carriage to her mom and Margaret who were crying tears of joy. Alice sat down and turned to face her knew husband. He smiled at he "we did it Alice" he said with a smile. They shared a laugh, as they were both relieved.

**Two months later**

Alice walked into the mansion plopping her luggage bags down into the empty house she turned around looking for George, he walked in carry his own luggage bags plopping them down next to Alice's he looked around the empty mansion it was huge. It had a spiral staircase going upstairs the ceiling had a painting of angels on it the floor looked like it belonged in a grand ball room instead of a house Alice just imagined how the floor in the ball room looked.

"Why don't you go take a look around Alice?" George asked sitting down on his luggage bag. She didn't have to be told twice Alice ran up the stair to explore the wonders of the house. George didn't see Alice again until the all the furniture was already moved in, all the servants, and maids showed up, and dinner was ready and served. George watched as Alice stuck her head through the door of the dinning room sniffing the air. He laughed, "Alice you look like a cat that went exploring and came back as soon as the owner laid down their food". Alice smiled and took her seat next to her husband "Did you find the house to your liking he asked?" cutting his steak.

"Darling it was beautiful I loved it almost as much as I love you" she said eying her vegetables and smiling. George raised an eyebrow with confusion he looked around the room and realized why Alice had said that using the words darling, and love, there was a maid cleaning a vase smiling at them, he almost laughed at his and Alice secret and how this maid thought they were really in love. As the maid exited the room Alice and George Wilson busted out laughing. "Oh brilliant performance Alice" George said his eyes watering from laughing so hard. "I can't believed she bought it, she actually bought it!" laughed Alice. "Oh dear Alice I love you, you're by far the most wonderful person I know you're like a sister to me." George said. "I feel the same way as you are like a brother to me dear George" Alice replied smiling and taking a sip of her water. Alice and George spent the rest of dinner talking about the tea party they were to attend tomorrow with Alice mom and sister and George's parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: In this Chapter Alice and George go to tea with George's parents and Alice's mom when they ask a question which leads Alice and George to do something but what is it? (Jaden arrives in this chapter.**

**Okay guys I haven't updated in a while (I actually had to go back and read the last chapter to find out what was going on lol!) but today I'm home sick :( it sucks but it gives me time to catch up on my writing I will try to put up at least a few chapters and I will be doing the same for all my other stories so try and check them out as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I made up**

The carriage stopped in front of the Wilson's estate. Alice and george stepped out and were led to the patio by the butler who rushed away after showing Alice her seat.

"Hello, Alice my dear" said Helen Kingsley the two families caught up and informed each other how everything had been since the wedding. Neither Alice or George had seen it coming, they didn't think anybody would ask it then again Alice never knew what her mother was going to ask.

"So Alice, George when will you make me a proud grandmother and George's parents proud grandparents?"

"MOTHER!" Alice exclaimed

"Miss Kingsley?"

"We two would like to know" said George's parents agreeing with Miss Kingsley

"Yes, no one here is getting younger and we want grandkids" Alice mother continued.

"Um we will think about it" George said shooting Alice a glance that said he would explain his plan later.

"Yes we will, I promise mother" Alice said wanting to satisfy her mother so she wouldn't press on any farther, and she didn't.

Back At The House

"George Wilson!"

"Yes Alice?"

"You Have some explaining to do, so explain mister"

"Okay well I was thinking we adopt"

"Adopt?" Alice said so unsure

"Ya that way we don't have to do anything except take care of it, and we get to choose what it is."

"You know that could work out I think we should do it" alice said remembering how much she always wanted a kid when she was younger. "We can adopt a boy I have always wanted a boy, then we tell our parents and then we choose the baby."

"Sounds nice to me, but when do you want to do it?"

"Tomorrow I want to do it as soon as possible."

"Hmm then tomorrow we visit the orphanage and choose the one that fits us."

"Then we stop by and show our parents"

The next day at the orphanage

George, and Alice walked by all the rooms at the orphanage some of these kids seemed so sad, it broke Alice's heart but thankfully most of them were so happy, it was a mixture of so many emotions all in one building. They walked into a room with a little boy on the bed reading a book, the little boy had dark skin, dark and deep brown eyes, and a cute little smile. "This is Max he has been here since he was 1, his parents were killed, he is very shy at first but when he gets comfortable, he is very adventurous, and mysterious, and love new things, but he can also be a bit of a troublemaker." said the lady showing them around. Alice just couldn't take help it and swooped the little boy up in her arms and hug him tightly, and he returned it, she couldn't help but to love the little boy already, she felt something between them, she then turned around and looked at George. "Hes the one, I want him George" Alice said pointing to the little boy in her arms. The lady just smiled and George nodded his head the lady led them out of the room Max still in Alice's arms. After signing some papers, they walked out happily with Max in Alice's arms. Alice decide she didn't think the name Max didn't fit the little boy so as she sat him down in the carriage, she told George about changing his name to Jaden, George loved the idea so it was official and they made sure the name change was made legal later. They told the little boy all about the house and how they hoped that he would love it. As the carriage halted to a stop Alice helped the little boy out and walked him to the front door while George grabbed his small little bag of things he brought from the orphanage which wasn't much. Alice smiled down at the little boy holding her hand he was so cute it was amazing, how cute he was that is Alice turned the gold knob and pushed it open.

"Welcome to you new home and life Jaden Kristopher Wilson" Alice beamed at the little boy who was sucking his thumb as the door opened revealing a whole new world for Jaden, Jaden looked up at his new mother, and he could tell that his new name wasn't the only new thing fate had given him.


End file.
